Blue
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: A sweet Clerith oneshot


Blue

Rated: M(minor sexual themes, blood and gore)

Pairing: Cloud x Aerith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make any profit from this fanfic.

...

_Aerith's POV_

I remember when I first saw his eyes. They were blue, pure, and clear. He crashed coming down from the sky, funny how the sky is also blue like his eyes. But most importantly there was his name, Cloud. How someone could be so like the sky was astounding to me, yet he was a cloudy sky that was for sure. It wasn't until later that I realized how overcast Cloud was in his personality. I suppose I was fooled at first a little with the way he joked with me, when I told him I thought the reason the Turks were investigating me was because, I thought they thought I was cut out for SOLDIER. It was funny because I could barely keep up with him, Cloud who was a first class SOLDIER, just like Zack had been. Except I was a different girl around Zack, I hadn't fully blossomed back then, my flower had just began to bloom.

I suppose that's what first loves are for, to allow yourself to begin to bloom, just like the flowers that grew in the church. Cloud of course had agreed to be my bodyguard in exchange for one date. It was funny how well we seemed to get along in such a short span of time of knowing each other. But I knew how my heart fluttered around him. Even so he wanted to leave me behind, didn't want me getting into trouble. I of course was always wishing to go along, followed him even when he tried to sneak out of my mother's house. I could tell he was just worried, he didn't want me getting hurt after the run in with Reno. But as a flower girl from the slums, I suppose I was used to danger by then. Walking down the dirty streets around me with such poor conditions for living. I wasn't used to many good things in my life, but Cloud was one of the good things, especially with the way he seemed to connect with me.

Soon I met Tifa, my love rival. It was a little unnerving to see her around Cloud, she was after all a beautiful woman, and she was a good friend. But I never let it get to me, not with the way Cloud would smile at me, flirt with me, even with all of Tifa's jealousy, it was like he only ever saw me. Of course as time went on, I began to want to know who Cloud really was, there were some very big differences between him and Zack. Cloud was more quiet and withdrawn then Zack was, I was always pulling him out of his shell more and more. On our date I told him I wanted to meet him, I wanted to know Cloud, I really did. He was so intriguing, so many layers to uncover, especially with how things were going. But at the same time, the planet was calling to me more and more, each day it was screaming for help from what Shinra was doing to it. Sephiroth was a danger to us all of course, I was far from ignorant of his doings as well.

Which is why I left...those blue eyes I couldn't bare to see them in pain. Of course when Cloud walked up to me in the City of the Ancients, I smiled because he came for me, and then it happened. I died...the sword pierced through me and my blood spilled from the wound, my last breath was taken...I joined the planet, which Cloud helped me save in the end from Sephiroth and Shinra.

Two years later I began to see just how my death had affected Cloud. Honestly it was never his fault, none of it was ever his fault. Tifa was living back at the bar, and still Cloud seemed oblivious to her feelings, he was still trying to find a way to be forgiven. Zack was always next to me telling me "Damn Spike you gotta forgive yourself." he would say whenever Cloud went into one of his downward spirals. I would simply smile at Zack and tell him. "I don't think he can." After all Cloud was always coming after us, me and Zack. He felt guilty for us losing our lives for him, but honestly...I felt bad seeing those blue eyes in such pain. Even as he was about to break, he fought Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz the parts of Sephiroth who had split off of the crazed mad man. Eventually Cloud went into another fight with Sephiroth and killed him once more, I visited, oh how I wanted to run over and smile with the rest of his friends, even Vincent seemed less moody then usual. But I knew I couldn't, I didn't belong with all of them anymore.

It hurt to know I never really belonged, but of course I'm sure they would have all told me that I did, but as the last Cetra, as the girl who heard the planet, I was always off in my own little world when I was alive. Those blue eyes, that small smile, that blonde hair, that man was the only one who had ever seemed to be able to pull me out of my own little world even a little. And here he was in his own little world even now, away from everyone who was alive chasing my ghost. Cloud was always riding around the planet, a 'delivery service.' But is it really that Cloud, or is it an escape from your life?

_End Aerith POV_

Cloud stopped at the Icicle Inn, he'd been delivering a special package to the workers up here, and needed a rest. Laying down in his bed, he closed his eyes. He pictured Aerith as always in his head. His heart ached for her, she was the only person who had ever really gotten into his heart like this after his friend Zack. Everything was so confusing, so bitter, and so...numb. She'd told him to forgive, she'd told him everything would be alright now, but honestly he couldn't picture anything being alright without her there with him.

Trying to communicate with Tifa was frustrating, she was always pushing and prodding him, trying to understand instead of just letting it come naturally. Vincent of course seemed to understand his side of things, at least that's what Cloud thought. Of course Reno butting in where he didn't belong saying things like "I think she wants you to move on man." Well if that was the case, then why didn't she show him HOW to move on! It was so frustrating, it actually made him more depressed thinking about it. His blue eyes looked up as he sat up, slowly running a hand through his unruly blonde locks of hair.

Finally realizing he couldn't sleep any that night, he stood up and drove to the city. Stepping out to the waters where he'd laid her body to rest, he dropped to his knees and punched the ground in frustration, he couldn't keep doing this, pretending things were ok when they weren't. He was at the brink, he needed her, his blue eyes looked at the blue waters, he never cried over it, he couldn't, not anymore. Even so he felt like he wanted to so badly. This life without her...what was the point in it anyway? What was the point in keeping on forward for others when he himself was miserable without her!

"Aerith...don't you see? As much as you want me to forgive myself, as much as everyone wants me to move on...this isn't what I want." he spoke.

He heard her voice then. "Oh Cloud...Dilly Dally Shilly Shally." she spoke to him.

"No it's not silly what I feel. I know you feel it too!" he shouted.

Aerith stood there, her spirit looking at him with pure green eyes. She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, he moved his hand back to place on top of hers, even if it was for the briefest second, he felt closer to her, he would take anything he could get, he needed this. Suddenly though she felt a push, glancing back she saw Zack smiling and giving her the thumbs up before suddenly she stepped out of the spiritual realm and into the physical. Cloud looked up at her with blue eyes, she looked down at him with green and he stood up quickly moving in he kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before, wrapping his arms around her nude back, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he shed one tear from those blue eyes that were closed as her eyes were closed and they kissed. Finally they broke the kiss and she looked up at him, as he looked down at her.

"Are you real?" he asked.

"I think so." she spoke.

Raising a hand she felt the clothes come onto her body, a white dress with silver on it, she smiled up at Cloud and he smiled down at her.

"You're back." he spoke.

"I missed you Cloud." she spoke.

"I love you." he spoke.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too." she said.

They embraced once more and Cloud rode off into the sunset as she looked up at him, her green eyes looking at his blue eyes filled with happiness. Zack of course was smiling at the two, maybe all she needed was a push. After all he knew how much she liked blue eyes.

...

Author: My first fanfiction on this site. I went ahead and created my own version of what an ending to FF7 should be in my opinion. Opinions? Hope everyone likes it! ^^


End file.
